The Shinto Realm
image-1361397250,artworkHyungtaekim,295,image1,en1361397250,H8000.jpg image-1361397754,artworkHyungtaekim,298,image1,en1361397763,H8000.jpg image-1372157190,artworkHyungtaekim,337,image1,en1372157190,H8000.jpg TheGate.jpg Fantasy_Landscape_Landscape_20841_detail_thumb.jpg clouds castles cityscapes fantasy art anime cities 3500x2022 wallpaper_www.wall321.com_94.jpg saga_geminis___saint_seiya_hades_by_romindfreak-d4mskl0.jpg 1370477.jpg bankai_ikkaku_by_hellstern.jpg Yujiro Hanma.jpg Gray-hair-anime--large-msg-117068498648.jpg Woman-heise-jinyao-164831d8a.jpg Dissidia Kuja.png Fire spirit by thiago almeida-d5yalta.jpg Barbarickeyth.jpg Anima 18 by Wen M.jpg 146648.jpg image-1364154711,artworkHyungtaekim,326,image1,en1364154711,H8000.jpg anima__wolfgang_by_wen_m-d50npgz.jpg catoblepas_1fa_by_wen_m-d62x4z7.jpg day_4__pazuzu_by_wen_m-d612tke.jpg day_13__tomb_guardian_by_wen_m-d627w3q.jpg day_18__cyclops_by_wen_m-d62taab.jpg The Shinto realm, the realm of the unknown. Within The Gate lies the Planet Fumei. But what surrounds the world of Fumei is the whole realm loaded with mystery and untold power. When the god's saw earth as unfit with its constant wars they went elsewhere in a dimension beyond that of there orginal orgin for refugee. A world filled with mystery, action, and adventure that lies in it's wake! It is told that the Heroes of Time are endless. Warriors who fight for love, peace, justice, honor and the sorts. When The Heroes of Time return, they come back with the power that even over time...grows to rival even the god's in strength. How you ask? Everyone within the YMRP universe has the Omega Gene within there bodies. A Nuclear side effect from WW3 that will forever linger across the earth. Within the shinto realm, the Omega gene sucks up the potent amount of pure Chi within the shinto realm. Allowing everyone from the real world. To have a Kyrptonian superman effect. Similar with how Krptonians are when they are exposed to the sun. Basking in the pure rawness of the power for long allows them to gain the powers of a god pretty much. Such is the same effect with everyone within the world of Fumei within the shinto realm. So this allows everyone to be as powerful as they want to be within the shinto realm. BUT! The main and number one rule for the shinto realm is. YOU CANNOT BRING... ANY ABILITES YOU HAVE IN THE SHINTO REALM, INTO THE REAL WORLD. With that being said, HAVE FUN! And make the beast of it! SHINTO-ARK1- YMRP (( Yakuza Mob Roleplay)) Is holding an Ark, strickly set back for fantasy RPers. In the shinto realm, in the continent of Gorudo, and the land of Gin, theres a legend that has been told for many many generations... "500 Years ago, it was predicted that warriors and heroes from an unknown land would come, and save us from our worlds end. The destruction has long been on its way. The warriors will stand tall, each of them champions to the gods. Each of them fighting in the name of, honor, Comprimization, honesty, trust, love, freedom, justice, vengance, and survival. Onigami will surface once more, and he will destory us all. His power has no end, he is truly the god of death and destruction all around. Lord Onigami, forged from every bit of hatred across this universe and 10 million more. The most corrupted soul in exsistance..." The YMRP Fantasy ARK 'Legend of Onigami' is an Action packed T-1 styled RP, that is based on old Japanese folk-lure, Shinto Gods, and any fantasy aspect one could throw into the pot. Romance, violence, war and more is to be expected in this Ark. With Onigami about to surface the Shinto world is splitting apart in wars over who will be the savior of the planet. Split between the Emperor regime, The Elites, And then the rebels, The Legion. Both sides battling, both sides with there own goals. Who's side will you join? Or will you choose not to join a cause. The Choice is yours. With the humans raging war on this warless land...The god's powerless to stop there overwhelming advanced human population. It's up to the outsiders of Kasaihana to save the world. Putting the world at peace, and then Stopping the Demon king Onigami! Though the chosen ones are from Kasaihana city, no one else at this point that's coming into this ark will be allowed to come through Kasaihana and be one of those 'heroes' chosen. Seeming that the gate is closed. ALTHOUGH! That doesnt stop you from joining the cause and helping. Who knows, you may change history and be the one to stop Onigami. Wont know to you get out there! The theme of the shinto ark, is that every accesible char will have a god to be a champion for though its strickly by choice. if that god is taken, make up one haha, be creative were allowing you to run free here, even gods from other lore such as greek and chinese gods may be brought in. This is the realm of the gods here! Now, a bio will be needed for the site. But if your stopping by the room for the first time thats fine, you can still rp and make your bio as you go along. No pressure! All we want is you to help create this beautiful epic story, and have all the fun you can! Come on down and RP with the YMRP gang. Though the shinto realm will only be accessible whenever an Ark is revolved around it, or if talked to an Admin about it. Shinto Ark1: Legend of Onigami *Ark 8 Episode 1: District 4 *Ark8 Episode 2: I am Keyth Tasanagi! *Ark 8 Episode 3: The Difference *Ark8 Episode 4: Beautiful skies *Ark 8 Episode 5: Raiden is your name *Ark 8 Episode 6: Fresh meat *Ark8 Episode 7: Lord Shishigami *Ark 8 Episode 8: Blaze it down *Ark 8 Episode 9: The power of the storm *Ark 8 Episode 10: The Birth of a Huricane *Ark 8 Episode 11: Trivial Down Time *Ark 8 Episode 12: Origins of The Koikonjitto *Ark 8 Episode 13: Final Fantasy 9000 *Ark 8 Episode 14: Calming flames *Ark 8 Episode 15: Thunder god Okami *Ark 8 Episode 16: Troublesome Looks *Ark 8 Episode 17: Silver and Gold *Ark 8 Episode 18: The Snake The Beast And the Devil *Ark 8 Episode 19 Cosmic Sailing A Star Is Born *Ark 8 Episode 20: It All A Lie...It Begins Now. *Ark 8 Episode 21: Protector *Ark 8 Episode 22: My curse My Blessing *Ark 8 Episode 23: Life changing trip *Ark 8 Episode 24: Winter wonderland *Ark 8 Episode 25: Blood in a name *Ark 8 Episode 26: Rise, The Dark Moon *Ark 8 Episode 27: A mission i wont fail! *Ark 8 Episode 28: A midnight stroll *Ark 8 Episode 29: The cold resolution *Ark 8 Episode 30: Failed avenger *Ark 8 Episode 31: We must try *Ark 8 Episode 32: A Funeral for the gods *Ark 8 Episode 33: Battle for the land of sand *Ark 8 Episode 34: Preperations for the final battle *Ark 8 Episode 35: The return *Ark 8 Episode 36: Battle to the moon *Ark 8 Episode 37: The final frontier *Ark 8 Episode 38:Its Not Your Time. *Ark 8 Episode 39: Lenris and Yuno? *Ark 8 Episode 40: Im a super hero SHINTO-ARK2- The YMRP ( Yakuza Mob Role-play) Group is at it again. Heading on another fantasy driven adventure into the shinto realm. The Shinto Realm is clearly a realm, strictly driven by Japanese Mythology, using a mixture of every piece of it we can get our hands on. Of course, the shinto realm is just an event ark, seeming that were typically set in a futuristic time period. The Shinto Realm is like a mixture of your video game mash ups and anime's. With a mixture of, Final Fantasy, Inyuyasha, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, ETC ETC. Yakuza Mob Role-play is typically an Anime based RP so we mix alot of different genres to make our typical gun slinging, kung fu knock out brand. This our second time venturing off into the Shinto Realm, and with this new story... outsiders break through the depths they have never done before. The heroes of time once again rise to the occasion to stop the oncoming threat. And though it may be prominent... they still will band together to do what must me done. Once again, the heroes return to the Shinto realm with open minds and new goals. Last time, when the heroes left the Shinto realm, when they returned to their real world all of their powers receded, faded away into nothing as if they never had them. The Grimiore have opened an Anti-gate, so that they may do the exact opposite with their experience. Instead of losing there abilities, they created a gate that allows them to pass through the shinto realm gates, so that they may return with the powers of a god. It's up to the heroes of time to stop them before they break through. Who will win? Though the chosen ones are from Kasaihana city, no one else at this point that's coming into this ark will be allowed to come through Kasaihana and be one of those 'heroes' chosen. Seeming that the gate is closed. Want to hop in on this crazy adventure event? Please contact me or message me as soon as possible. We hope to have some epic adventures, this is the realm of the gods here! Now, a bio will be needed for the site. But if your stopping by the room for the first time that's fine, you can still rp and make your bio as you go along. No pressure! All we want is you to help create this beautiful epic story, and have all the fun you can! Come on down and RP with the YMRP gang Shinto Ark: Grim battles of the god's *Ark 12 Episode 1: Catch us if you can *Ark 12 Episode 2: Breaking through the gates! Welcome to the shinto realm. *Ark 12 Episode 3: Crystal Howl's *Ark 12 Episode 4: The Vengeful's Turn *Ark 12 Episode 5: Kakubo vs Keyth! Mage vs the Warrior *Ark 12 Episode 6: Snakes in the Sand *Ark 12 Episode 7: Michiko unleashed: The Golden Demi god! *Ark 12 Episode 8: Bandits Vs Heroes *Ark 12 Episode 9: Rescuing the girl and Koijonitto *Ark 12 Episode 10: Battle on the Valcano *Ark 12 Episode 11: A Rock And A Hard Place *Ark 12 Episode 13: Child of fate *Ark 12 Episode 14: The witches brew: Battle of the Dark Caves *Ark 12 Episode 15: As A Man *Ark 12 Episode 16: Welcome to Gunto Town *Ark 12 Episode 17: Akuma's fury *Ark 12 Episode 18: Legendary Ryugami Don part 1 *Ark 12 Episode 19: Legendary Ryugami Don part 2 *Ark 12 Episode 20: Rainy love ties *Ark 12 Episode 21: Riddle me not *Ark 12 Episode 22: The Snake Witcher *Ark 12 Episode 23: "Sleepin' beauty, I found ya'!" *Ark 12 Episode 23: A Soul Bared in Wisdom *Ark 12 Episode 25: War of the beasts *Ark 12 Episode 26: Ehh adventures with Kakubo? *Ark 12 Episode 27: The Bigger Picture *Ark 12 Episode 28: Kagemaru no more. *Ark 12 Episode 29: Strong family ties *Ark 12 Episode 30: 400 Million Step March *Ark 12 Episode 31: Training to be the best *Ark 12 Episode 32: Training complete, the push forward begins *Ark 12 Episode 32: Final Battle *Ark 12 Epilogue Having trouble? Just because your chars a champion to a god, doesnt mean they have to be human, or if you dont want to be a champion here's a possible list of things you could be for the shinto realm! Have fun with your alter ego! *Bakeneko Physiology *Baku Physiology *Daidarabotchi Physiology *Hakutaku Physiology *Inugami Physiology *Jorōgumo Physiology *Kappa Physiology *Kitsune Physiology *Nue Physiology *Oni Physiology *Raiju Physiology *Tanuki Physiology *Tengu Physiology *Tsukumogami Physiology *Ushi-Oni Physiology *Yuki-Onna Physiology *Yokai Physiology *Onihoruda Physology Lands or continents *The land of Gorudo *The land of Gin *The land of Ho *The City of Jade *Ehime *Iyorihiko *Ohogetsuga *Takeyoriwake *Iki-no-shima *Tsu-shima *Sado-no-shima *Ohoyamatotoyoakitsu-shima Current known military forces *The Gorudo emperor's army 'The Elites' *The Gin's emperor's army 'The Legion' *The Jade city Grimiore Soliders Landscape The Scenary within the shinto realm is vast and lucious. From Deserts, to Marshers, Jungles, Osais, PREETTYY.jpg 1370477.jpg 1623252.jpg artworks-000059192367-fey11p-original.jpg clouds castles cityscapes fantasy art anime cities 3500x2022 wallpaper_www.wall321.com_94.jpg engscreen13.jpg Volcano_by_DevaShard.jpg Touhou.600.952309.jpg desert_ruins_by_juanico_el_muertes-d4ceols.jpg Noba.full.376546.jpg hut.jpg Witches Brew.jpg Mountain valleys, wastelands, swamps and many many more. The Lands are vast and each with mystery and creatures that each have a reward for destroying said creature. Adventure is very very encouraged, majoirty of the rooms on IMVU are landscape areas that can be ventured through various means that allow your imgination to explore through. Simply type in'SRRP' within the room category and you'll find all of the shinto realm rooms avaliable at the time. Anyone can add a room whenever they feel and please just add a cool backstory! Pages related to the shinto realm. *The Gates *Legendary Creatures (Shinto) *Shinto RPC' and NPC's *Lesser Kami *The quest board *The Shinto Gods Category:Shinto Category:Shinto Gods Category:Shinto Event Category:Information Category:Ark 8 Category:Ark 12 Category:Locations